googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Monophonia/Number Accounts
In one wiki user’s userpage, (speaking directly of ArtismScrub’s pics page), you may have noted over 300 images of numbers in various places around the real life world or rendered on the computer by a paint program. To compile together number pictures into a list like this is pretty cool, but, thinking on a long-term scale, it might be viewed as spam from the standpoint of someone who doesn’t want their recent changes feed bogged down with pictures, (and the amount of pictures that would need to be added before the page really begins to lag would be considered spam). So there is a compromise I’ve decided on, which is to store the photos in the profile pictures of numerous accounts which are registered but not confirmed, thus allowing maximal efficiency in the speed of profile-picture encoding. All of these accounts will begin with "ArtismPics", followed by a hyphen then the number they encode. If you wish to have multiple accounts for the same number follow the same form only append another hyphen followed by a number which describes the position of the account relative to the other accounts portraying that number. (I.e. "ArtismPics-7-9" would have a profile picture of the number 7, of which it is the ninth account to do so, (so there are eight more pictures of the number 7)). The usefulness of this is that while people will have easy access to the photos, they will not be gathered together in one place, (except on Wikia as a whole - but then again, there are already millions of photos uploaded on this network), and therefore will not be subject to lagging. (I am aware it was ArtismScrub’s goal just to see how many pictures would lag the page, but I notice the page hasn’t been changed in a while so I’m guessing he got bored of it. Time to carry on the legacy.) Here is a list of 26 accounts which contain pictures of the first 26 non negative integers in ascending order. 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 Note that this is not only reserved for number pictures, but anything else you can conceive of. Hypothetically speaking, if two individuals wished to transmit secure data over the web they could use images broken up into smaller sub-200-by-200 chunks which may then be assigned to accounts given names taken from a one-time cipher pad, (or for something less suspicious, an algorithm that outputs convincing sounding account names). Steganographic encryption is only one of the methods however, (albeit a one subject to great inaccuracy given the context), and there are many others which I’m sure will become apparent the more you think about it. (I.e. Many accounts which when superimposed on each other create a separate image all together). ...and that just about wraps things up. Well, except for the fact there will no doubt be a typical commenter asking of what googological relevance this is. Well, allow \(W_n\) to denote the maximum number of account names with n-characters. As n ranges over the naturals from 2-ish to 50 one may see the function grows at an exponential rate, or equivalent to f2(n). Calculating the value of \(W_n\) is a more difficult task than you might imagine however, for only characters of the same alphabet are allowed, meaning you can’t have a Chinese username with English letters mixed in, or vice-versa. In addition, accounts with names too similar to other accounts are flagged as impersonation attempts, (though no-one seemed to notice the mock-hybrid account Fluoroantimonic176!), and so \(W_n\) actually changes over time, making it a dynamic googolism. Imagining the hypothetical scenario in which all account names allowed under the filters were exhausted, it is still likely the total number of accounts would be different from the total number of accounts in a timeline which had different account names, but just as many people trying to register into the system! ---- Gist of the Above: While the wiki itself can be used to upload photos, there is mathematically much more potential storage space latent within unused accounts, which can be used to further ArtismScrub’s pics page without annoyance from other members, along with a host of other potential uses. Category:Blog posts